


Save a Space Horse, Ride A Space Cowboy

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poe just thinks Finn is super hot riding a space horse, Smut, fantasy fufilment, space horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: Poe thinks Finn is especially sexy when riding a space horse, and wishes Finn would ride him instead .
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Save a Space Horse, Ride A Space Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a joking comment from [glorious_clio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio), and I decided to run with it. Many thanks to [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen) for beta reading this. All remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> May the Fourth Be With You!

There had been too much to think about when Poe first saw it. Way too much. He needed to stay focused, so he ignored it, pushed it away. He couldn’t afford to get further distracted.

The second time, there was still a lot to do - there would always be work to do, even with the First and Last Orders defeated - but there was a bit of time to take it in. He wasn’t sure if it was an interest he’d always had but never had a chance to explore, or if it was just because it was Finn. Either way, it was Finn, and Poe was losing his mind.

But he would not lose his composure. He was a general and a grown man. He could hold himself together.

“I get it, you know.”

Poe jumped a bit as Rose’s elbow bumped against his in a companionable way. She smiled up at him, understanding but sly.

“Get what?” he managed, after a moment of getting his heart rate and breathing back under control.

“Finn. Doing anything. He’s very easy to love.”

Poe felt his face soften onto an expression of fondness he could not hold back when he thought about Finn. Leia had called him back on it while they were still on D’Qar, and it had only gotten worse since then. “He is, isn’t he? He’s just so strong on so many levels, and bright and loving-”

“And _distracting_ ,” Rose cut in, her grin twisting larger.

“What did I do to deserve this treatment?” Poe demanded, without any real heat. “Here I am, just taking a break from work like a normal person, and you come out here to mock me?”

“It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. You’ve been staring at him for the last half hour like a man dying of thirst.”

Poe floundered and gestured out to the field. “It’s just the… the whole thing, and, and...”

Rose patted his arm. “It’s okay. Just maybe try to keep it together in public, so fewer people have the opportunity to mock you, General.”

With a groan, he dropped his face into his hands. Rose chuckled and left him in his embarrassment.

From across the field, Finn called out to him. Poe took a deep breath and looked back up.

The remaining members of Jannah’s ex troopers had organized a drill with their orbaks to keep everyone in shape and to introduce the animals and skills to others. Finn had joined them. He’d gotten a quick lesson before Exegol, so he could get the basics before the assault, and had been an incredibly quick study, so he was eager to help anyone else who was interested. That had been a few weeks ago, and if this kept up, Poe really was going to develop a problem.

From the moment when Poe had seen Finn had swung into the saddle - body tense and then relaxing, shoulders setting square as he reined the orback around, thighs flexing with the animal’s movement - Poe had almost been knocked off his feet in a wave of lust.

He wondered now if taking the time to fully observe and appreciate the sight of Finn in the saddle was a mistake. Clearly, Rose had found it humorous to say the least, and there were probably any number of people who saw him that were either confused or deeply concerned about him. Everyone knew they were together, but he still needed to ensure that they were taken seriously as leaders. Drooling like an idiot would do nothing to help with that.

So when Finn came galloping down the field towards him, Poe bit back a whine and turned on his heel, hurrying off in the opposite direction. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going, and marched straight into the blast of cold water from a hose. The mortified mechanic who was cleaning an X-wing shut the water down as fast as they could, and apologized profusely. Poe reassured them it was his own fault for not paying attention.

The rest of the day was mildly uncomfortable due to wet clothes, as he didn’t get another break to change out of them. The cold water, at least, had put an end to other things that would have been equally uncomfortable and far more embarrassing. But when Finn entered their shared quarters that evening, Poe forgot about everything except the two of them.

Poe crossed the space between them and managed to grab Finn’s face in his hands without causing bruises in the rush and ferocity. Without a word, he captured Finn’s lips with his own. The kiss turned deep and hard in a moment as Finn caught up. When they stopped to breathe, Finn pulled back a bit.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but what brought that on?”

Poe groaned and leaned in to nip at Finn’s lips again. “That kriffing orback riding. You were so damn hot.”

Finn grinned and kissed him back. “Covered in sweat and orbak hair, being laughed at by Jannah?”

“That’s not what I mean. Come on,” Poe pulled Finn along with him to the ‘fresher. “You are sexy no matter what, but let's clean up a bit so I can pay you back for what you did to me today.”

"I'd say you did it to yourself. I didn't even touch you."

"You don't have to, and you know it," Poe replied as he stripped out of his clothes and then tugged at Finn's shirt. "But I plan on touching you plenty now."

The quick stop in the ‘fresher to get rid of the day’s grime was still too long, and they were both breathless and desperate when they tumbled onto the bed. Finn was all but giggling at Poe's constant stream of commentary on how turned on he was, how hot Finn was, how long the day had seemed.

They automatically moved so Poe was on top of Finn. There hadn't been a lot of time to experiment, with being in the middle of a war, so they found what worked and stuck to it. Finn had expressed that he liked to be held and found Poe's weight comforting, and Poe wasn't about to argue.

Poe groaned in pleasure and buried his face against Finn's neck, kissing and nipping.

"Can we try something?" Poe asked. Then he shuddered as Finn combed through his hair and ran the other down his back to his ass.

"Sure, what are you thinking?" He ground up against Poe with a groan.

"Ride me. You're so damn hot, so amazing, I just need it. Just seeing you out there..." He caught Finn's mouth in a filthy kiss. "I wanted to drag you out of the saddle and beg you to get on me in the field."

There was a heartbeat where Poe wondered if that had been too much. Then Finn's hands dug into Poe's hair and his hips snapped up with desperate need.

"Okay, yeah, let's do that!"

They untangled limbs and shuffled around until Finn straddled Poe’s hips. After a few deep kisses, there was another undignified scramble when they needed lube and a condom, but they were both grinning by the time they were finally ready.

Poe didn't know if he could watch as Finn lowered himself down, so slowly and carefully. The sensation of entering and being inside Finn was always ecstasy, but as turned on as he was, the added visual effect of Finn - body still damp from the 'fresher and now glistening with new sweat, muscles highlighted in the low light - was too much. Poe whined and tipped his head back, and tried to think of anything else. Which, in his opinion, was an unfair element of the situation, when he wanted nothing more than to revel in everything.

Once Finn was fully seated, they both caught their breath. The movement of Finn shifting forward to kiss Poe was almost too much, and they panted and groaned together, dissolving into undignified giggles.

"You even going to make it to the highlight of the event?" Finn teased, fingers restless in Poe's hair, hips shifting minutely from the pressure of their bodies together, the sensation of Poe inside him.

"I'll hold on as long as I have to," Poe managed, his breathing ragged.

"Normally, the rider says that about an unruly mount."

"I don't CARE, just ride me Finn, please, I am losing my mind!"

Finn sat up, his bright smile sliding into a crooked grin. He laced his fingers together with Poe's, but planted his other hand on Poe's chest. He wasn't supporting his weight there, but it helped Poe feel grounded. And then he started moving.

Poe let out something between a triumphant yell and a sob, every nerve in his body lighting up with pleasure. He took a shuddering breath, clenched his fingers around Finn's and just stared.

Finn was a vision. His thighs and abs flexed as he rode Poe, lines of muscles highlighted with sweat and light, but there was so much softness to his body, to his movements. His mouth was open and soft, eyes hooded in pleasure.

Poe shifted so he could brace his feet on the bed and ran his free hand, slowly, up Finn's thigh, to his hip and settled on his ass, the muscles clenching under his touch.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Finn hummed and blinked his eyes.

Poe dug his fingers into Finn's ass and pulled him in, at the same time snapping his own hips up. " _Ride me._ "

Finn let out a garbled whine in response, and found a speed and tempo that had Poe's eyes rolling back in his head. Finn rose and fell, but working forward and back, the movement of his hips mimicking the motion in the saddle, but far, far more pleasurable.

There was a moment where they both slowed and gasped for breath. Poe blinked up at Finn just in time to see a wicked grin on his face; Finn ran his fingers through Poe's curls and tugged. Poe wailed and bucked, while Finn gave a breathless laugh and leaned forward.

"I love that you love that," he said and nipped at Poe's jaw before sitting back up, the motion of his hips speeding up again.

"Just…" Poe panted, and pulled Finn in by the back down for a kiss, and got a hand between them. "Don't stop."

The world narrowed down even further to the heat of breath and slick skin on skin. Sensation twisted and turned tighter until, with a sudden scrape of Finn's teeth against his neck, Poe cried out and came hard. His hips snapped up into Finn, his free hand clawing at his back. Every nerve ending was on fire. His vision blurred around the edges. His throat felt raw, but he didn't remember yelling.

Finn groaned and drove forward into Poe's hand. The clench of Finn's muscles around Poe almost made him come apart again, but his body didn't have anything left to give. He collapsed and went limp, Finn's body heavy and spent on top of him.

"I would say let's do this again," Poe muttered against Finn's neck "but I am not sure I survived _this time._ "

Finn laughed and rolled off him, but pulled him in for a soft kiss as he settled on his side. "Well, I wasn't sure from your reactions if that was working for you, but I am convinced now," he teased and dodged the half hearted slap that Poe aimed at his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up," Poe grumbled, but cuddled closer to Finn, breath steadying out.

"We should clean up," Finn muttered.

Poe let himself melt even further against Finn. "Hmm. In a bit. I am not sure I can walk right now."

"I just don't want to be accused of riding you hard and putting you away wet."

"You are terrible, but somehow I still love you."

Finn ran his fingers through Poe's hair and kissed him gently. "Oh, I know."


End file.
